game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Warzone: Iron Wolf III
Warzone: Iron Wolf III, also referred to as IW3, is the seventh main installment in the Warzone First-Person Shooter series. It is developed by DECA The Hague and published by NINE100 Studios for the Anima. Set in the year 2075, Iron Wolf III marks the furthest the franchise has gone to in the future and is the finale of the Iron Wolf-trilogy of games. The campaign follows the story of William Black, an enigmatic tier one operator of the Private Military Company ARES Force Recon and his journey in a world filled with military robotics and scientific marvels. As a department from the mostly linear campaigns of the Warzone-series, Iron Wolf III now features 5 Open World hubs that are filled with main story missions and side objectives to complete. The multiplayer continues the innovations from Iron Wolf II that shook the ground work and took to the next-level, introducing a whole new fluid precision movement system, more weapon and gear customization and a meta-defining pseudo-class system that allows players to discover and strife at their favorite play style. The multiplayer now also properly rewards players' skill with increased time-to-kill and more outplay potential in gunfights. Campaign The campaign of Iron Wolf III follows an Open World style of gameplay, with minor Role-Playing elements. Players are allowed to explore the semi-open worlds freely in between missions, travelling to locations to engage in the story missions, which are told in a linear fashion, side objectives that grant bonuses during said story missions or engage in multiplayer co-op missions that grant rewards for the multiplayer component. Certain multiplayer maps are also present in the overworld, allowing players to queue in seamless matchmaking that doesn't require a loading screen and instead throws the players in a pre-match scuffle. Players can fully customize their characters, using a stat-based class system faintly remniscent of the multiplayer loadout creator. Items and equipment are unlocked by playing the campaign, while weapons are levelled up with forges unlocked through collecting loot from found or earned Supply Crates or post-mission rewards. Supply Crates can be found within the overworld and mission worlds of the hubs, with each crate possible to being opened once. Unlocked weapon skins from loot drops are carried over from singleplayer to multiplayer, but weapon levelling isn't carried over. Multiplayer Overview The multiplayer of Iron Wolf III is called Arena, a nod to the genre that influences the title. The multiplayer has been refined with a multitude of changes, including increasing the health of players, their mobility and duel options and granting a deep customization system that offers players to specialize in certain combat roles. Every map now has an unique side objective called a Nexus that grants the team that secures it an immediate buff or advantage, similar to Uplinks from Shade. These rewards vary from constant passives and Utility abilities to single, sometimes devestating, change to a map's dynamics and scorestreak-like support. The movement now features a parkour system, that allows players to more effectively traverse the maps and, more importantly, introduces a new skill that can be learned. Momentum now serves as a resource to wall running, mantling and ledge grabbing, forcing players to chain movement together or it makes them extremely immobile compared to other players. The Enhanced Jump of Iron Wolf II has been replaced by a boost-amplified double jump. However, the double jump only extends the jump height marginally and instead is used to help glide in the air when jumping from elevated positions. It also allows players to scale a wall by wall climbing, which allows them to climb onto a flat surface for a certain distance to reach higher advantage points. The HUD now has minimal information displayed up front. The mini-map is turned off for all players, until there's a SatLink established. Besides that, there is no healthbar present, with certain visual cues indicating refreshed and breaking armor, as well as low health. The players now have a total of 200 health, 100 standard health and 100 armor. Both have independent recharge methods, with armor regaining after a short time while not damaged, but health only regenerates by using an Infusion Syringe, bound to a unique button. Assassinations still function the same, in that they can be performed on low health enemies or while in a surprise attack, guaranteeing an instakill. However, counter-assassinations are removed from the game. Another addition is the ability to toss weapons, allowing teammates to pick them up or flinch enemies when thrown against them. Progression is now restricted for players to level up to a maximum of rank 30, similar to Iron Wolf II. After reaching rank 30, players obtain Ranked Queue and gain a MR (Multiplayer Rank) ranking that increases with wins and decreases with loses when playing official matches. Players also obtain a hidden ELO ranking that determines matchmaking, which is based upon individual score and performance, as well as win-loss ratio. There is also a casual mode, this time called Normal Queue or Normals, that doesn't affect MR score, but ELO is still used for matchmaking. As a replacement to Black Ops, Iron Wolf III ''now features Legendary Feats, with each completed feat unlocking a Prestige Star, with a maximum of 12 Prestige Stars to obtain. Storyline Multiplayer features it’s own meta-storyline. It is set an unspecified amount of time after the events of the campaign. Weapons and Loadout The weapons from Iron Wolf III work similar to Iron Wolf II, in that base weapons can be upgraded with forges. There are 4 different tiers of Forges: Mark 0, I, II and III. Mark 0 are intrinsic forges and cannot be changed. Mark I forges change core statistics of weapons, Mark II are class-specific weapons perks and Mark III are unique to the weapon. Rigs return as Mods and each forge cost as much as the Mark tier number minus 1. Only 1 forge can be selected per tier, with exception of Outfitted, which can be selected outside the tiers and have to be selected in order. Besides forges, attachments cost a single Mod. There are 10 Mods available. Weapons also have unique empowered versions, changing the function of the weapon. Each loadout has a single Exotic token available, which can be used on Primary, Secondary or Elite Weapon slot to allow the use of an empowered Variant for a weapon in that class and grants access to the Mark IV forge. Sometimes, this may restrict use of Attachments or Forges if they are incompetible with the empowered version. If a player fills all Marks, attachment slots and Exotic token on a single weapon, they would use exactly 10 Mods for the ultimate weapon variant. The game also features an entire new and deepened customization system in which players create their own custom Exoskeleton through a few steps. The first step has the player choose a Tactical ability, a non-damaging utility ability that recharges overtime, hastened by certain passives. The second step has players choose their Innates selection. They pick together a combination of tiered talents from a skill tree, with some freedom to mix and match. Innates serve as a way to dictate ones play style intention. The third step has players select 3 starting perks and 3 level unlocks through wildcards. The final step is to select a single piece of lethal, utility and warding equipment. These, however, fall under the loadout banner. Before a match, the player has to select their Exoskeleton of choice. Once selected and after having entered the match, the player starts leveling that Exoskeleton by obtaining score through kills and objectives. Once an Exoskeleton levels up, it upgrades the character's Elite Weapon and Tactical Ability, as well as unlocking the wildcard benefits. The player can swap his current Exoskeleton for a different one in a match, but the level doesn't carry over, meaning they have to start at level 1 again. Exoskeletons retain their level throughout the match, meaning that swapping back grants you the same level as before swapping away. File:Agent_Blue File:Agent_Blue is a secret event featured within ''Iron Wolf III. After completing all story missions, players can now gather secret logs scattered throughout the hubs. Iron Wolf Evo TBA Trailers *Lodestar Report *Kindred Teaser *Reveal Trailer *Nexus Trailer *Campaign Trailer *Multiplayer Trailer *Multiplayer Preview *World Runes Trailer Category:Games